


Naruto Shorts

by Doffy



Series: Little books of little shorts :) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Adorable, Child Abuse, Cute, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad Ending, Teasing, Trauma, Violence, acting tough, annoyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and Boruto Shorts.My apologize, but I am simply not able to list all characters up or this would take one thousand years or more. I hope, that you understand. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings before the story.  
> enjoy. :)

Characters: Kisame, Reader, random fish

Pairing:-

Genre: Comedic

Additional Warnings: Threats of Murder, Swearing

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:

You hummed in happiness as you gave the fish in the lake some worms to eat. You just loved fish. Who doesn't? Well, you knew some people.

You pondered quietly as you slowly glided into the water to not harm any life-form in it accidentally, which would be easily possible in your opinion. You tilted your head in surprise as you saw a shark fin sticking out of the lake.

How the ever living hell did a shark get in this lake? It wasn't even near any sea at all. You swam towards it, not having any fear at all and poked the fin in curiosity. A man was peeking out from the water and stood up easily, where you still had to swim. You smiled way to cutely up at him as he tilted his head down at you. "Why don't you run away before I eat you?" You noticed his amused smile as you started to pout. "That wouldn't be nice of you, you know?" He made a poker face and hit his forehead with his right palm. The shark-man seemed to be annoyed by you as he picked you up. You started to giggle happily in glee as you clinged on him, which seemed to take him by surprise since he flinched a bit. "You really have no sense of fear, do you little Y/N?" Your eyes widened in awe, not even finding it a bit weird or creepy that a stranger knows your name. "Nu-uh! I don't! Wanna come into my home? I am bored and alone!" The shark man just seemed to want to drown himself at the stupidity of you. But in the end he nodded as an answer and followed you into your house. You had no parents, so you didn't have to worry about them at all. You hummed quietly and happily as you put some tea in front of him on the table as he sat down. He took a sip as his eyes widened in surprise. You giggled quietly once again, which seemed to catch his attention. "You knew, that I would like it, hm?" You nodded instantly and sat down on your couch tiredly. "Mhm! Of course! I didn't only noticed you today, you doof! Don't you think people notice it, when a shark fin peeks out of a lake?" The shark man chuckled in amusement and nodded in agreement. "What is your name, little one?" You pondered for a moment and puffed your cheeks. "Call me Y/N!" He smiled as you answered him. "Well then, Y/N. I think I won't eat you then." He was laughing loudly as you started to whine loudly like a little kid, who didn't got their toy. Kisame had the feeling, that this would be the begin of a very weird friendship between a shark and a really hyper human-being. If you even are a human-being that is.


	2. Darkness everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mouse meets some different kind of creature. 
> 
> It's completely 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> H E L P L E S S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Ten Tails, Reader

Pairing: -

Genre: ?

Additional Warnings: ?

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:

Darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Coldness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Numbness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You couldn't feel anything at all besides this tingling sensation all around your body. As if your limbs were falling slowly asleep, getting heavier and heavier every single second you were surrounded in this darkness. You didn't know where you were or what you were doing here, but it felt all to familiar. Trying to move and look around didn't do you any good since you saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. As if the world had died all around you. After waiting a bit, which felt like hours, you were able to make out small thin lines in the distant. It looked like a cell for someone or something. You were approaching it, but you didn't give any consent of doing so to your own body.

As you were before it, your body came to a stop from alone. You tilted your head up at something in the darkness. A giant red eye hovering in the air was all you saw. It's gaze fixated at your small frame in front of it. The small thin lines from before were actually humongous cell sticks, which were surely reaching up a few hundred meters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I N T E R E S T I N G

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A S M A L L H U M A N C H I L D I N N E E D O F M Y A S S I S T A N C E

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A M U S I N G

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The words of the creature in front of you were dancing around in your head tauntingly. Those weren't words in our language. It just was wrong. So very wrong. You shouldn't have came here, where ever 'here' actually is. All you felt was this numbing feeling all around your body fading slowly but surely, which got replaced by immediately feeling the need to get as much space between the creature and you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No where to run

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No where to go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

N O W H E R E TO H I D E


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Kurenai Yuhi, Reader, Asuma Sarutobi 

Pairing: Kurenai/Asuma

Genre: Drama

Additional Warnings: Death

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:   
Tears were flowing. 

Tears were falling. 

Screaming. 

Disbelief. 

Grief. 

Acceptance. 

Finally, she accepted it. After days of trying to comfort your slightly older friend, she accepted his death. You knew exactly how hard it was for her to do so, since you've already lost a loved one yourself. You knew how to handle the situation, but what you didn't know how to handle was pregnancy.   
Yes, your friend was pregnant and you had no clue what she was allowed to do and what not. Even though she reassured you, that she didn't need any help, you knew better then that. Although she smiled brightly and chatted with you like nothing happened at all, you knew her true feelings. 

You knew, that she was crying herself to sleep.   
You knew, that she was still heartbroken.   
You knew, that she would never get over his death. 

But she was glad, that you were offering to help her. Not only with her own personal problems, but with the still unborn baby too. You were having major problems, since you didn't know how to take care of a Mother and her unborn baby. 

 

But after a few months, something amazing happened.   
Your slightly older friend gave birth. Although you wanted to stay and help her during the procedure, you were slightly scared of just fainting and laying uselessly on the ground and just creating even more problems for the doctors and for your lovely friend.   
A few hours later you were allowed to go into the room. 

Hazel eyes were eyeing you up and down curiously. Trying to figure out if you were friend or foe. A beautiful and high giggle escaped the newborn baby. To your surprise it didn't scream. Instead it just kept on giggling.   
The new mother was smiling softly down at her child and started to caress it's cheeks, so it calmed down after a little while.   
"So.. Male or female?"   
Your friend herself giggled in amusement at your curiosity and smiled happily up at you.   
"A girl.."   
You noticed her voice being still weak and exhausted from the birth and nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Mirai.. That will be her name." Tears escaped the mother's eyes in glee and happiness. "Oh, my dear Mirai!" She was hugging her child gently and softly. You were smiling at your friend and her baby, leaving them alone and smirked widely.   
As you exited the hospital you were smiling even more brightly and wiping some tears off your face. 

 

'She looks almost exactly like you, Asuma. She will be a great Kunoichi someday.'


	4. Fog all around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No escape.   
> They were all around you.   
> All of his damn water clones.   
> But did you even want to escape anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Reader

Pairing: -

Genre: Comedic, Horror

Additional Warnings: Blood 

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:   
"No, I am standing on the edge of this damn bridge, so I can marry someone." You wore your characteristic pokerface currently with a sarcastic smile. "Of course I am trying to get away from you two." As soon as you ended your sentence a pair of needles flew right across the few meters between you three with an amazing speed, which you could only dodge barely. "Not much for talking, huh?" You smirk was widening despite in what kind of situation you were currently in.   
Not even a few seconds later you were starting to balance on the edge of the bridge, while not even looking at your pursuers anymore. They were nothing more but annoying to you currently, which you really didn't appreciate.   
Another water jutsu, another easy dodge for you. At this point you were just waiting for their chakra to run out completely. You had no hope on that, since you knew exactly, that you dealt with highly ranked criminals here.   
You turned back to them. One of them to say the least. The person with mask was still there, but not the one you had to pay attention to the most. 

Zabuza Momochi. 

He was very skilled to say the least. Zabuza even managed to corner you several times on some occasions, which you only barely managed to escape every single time.   
The other person was just standing there, not moving at all anymore. 

Haku. 

You didn't know their second name at all. You actually thought, that it was for the better or you would be hunted down by another person, which you really didn't want at all.   
You were so deep in your thoughts, that you didn't even noticed fog building up all around you.   
The echo of heavy footsteps were coming from every side. You tried to stand still and hold your composure, but you were just a kid actually. Just turning into a teenager. You never learned any ninja-skills at all.   
Hell, you couldn't even focus your chakra well. Just so good, that you were able to walk on water. 

You didn't know or even notice when you started running, but you did so a few minutes.   
No end in sight of this fog. It had to be a ninja-art. Probably a water type.   
Not even a few seconds later, you felt something hard against your back. It was starting to burn a few moments later, which forced out a loud and pained hiss of your throat.   
Someone was in front of you, towering over you. But you didn't notice, since you were to busy to try to see and tend to the injury, which you just got. 

A low chuckle was all you heard from the man in front of you as you finally looked up at him. You were staring directly in his eyes and he in yours. 

This were the eyes of a man, who had seen terrible things.   
Who caused terrible things.   
Who got used to those terrible things he did. 

He wouldn't hesitate to kill a defenseless child.   
He did it already and wouldn't even twitch with an eyebrow if he ever did it again.   
He was a monster.   
No.   
He was still a human-being, who had a terrible past.   
He was at the wrong place and at the wrong time. 

Your thoughts were flying all around in your mind, so much that you even passed out and layed now defenseless on the ground.   
Although.   
Before you hit the ground, you were caught by one giant arm. 

"Did you have to be so strict with the kid?"   
Zabuza himself let out an annoyed sigh as he stood up once again with you in his arms.   
"How else would I be able to make sure, that they weren't a spy?"   
Haku looked judging up at Zabuza. Although Haku still wore the mask, Zabuza knew exactly what kind of expression he currently made.   
"There are many methods."   
He rolled his eyes at his partner's childish antics and still pure intentions.   
"I know, I know."


	5. Money and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them wanted to be alone.   
> The other one seeked entertainment.   
> Chaos ensured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Hidan, Kakuzu, other Akatsuki Members, Reader

Pairing: Hidan, Reader 

Genre: Comedic, Romantic?

Additional Warnings: Swearing, Blood 

Requester: Mimi_Lynn 

Request: Could I request a Hidan x reader that’s kinda fluffy and funny?

Story:   
You let out a squeak in surprise as suddenly two arms picked you up from behind. "I told you not to annoy me, if I am counting money Y/N." You puffed your cheeks in protest as you glared up at Kakuzu playfully. He was always so serious. You hated that about him, but he was Hidan's partner, so you couldn't do anything against him. Probably.   
"But you are the only one, who has time!" The older man behind you just raised an eyebrow at your statement and rolled his eyes in annoyment. "Hidan surely has time. He doesn't do anything the whole day anyways." You just continued to pout and be annoyed at Hidan's partner in crime. "But I dunno where he is?" Trying it on the sweet route. I never works, so why did you try it this time? You had no clue either. "Not my problem. Now go and annoy someone else. I have work to do."   
After saying so, he let go of you and shoved you towards the door. You were having none of it though and turned back around to him, while crossing your arms tightly. 

"Or what else?" 

He slowly looked up at you with a deadpan expression as to ask, if you were serious right now. And to be honest, you actually were serious right now. "Listen. Even I have my limits to my patience, so I suggest that you don't try to test them." You were looking right into Kakuzu's eyes and he in yours. It was a tense moment for the both of you. Probably only you to be honest right now. "..Says the one, who should be a skeleton under the ground since god knows how long." He was just staring at you, his mask moving a bit. It looked like he was smirking under it. 

"..Grandpa." 

"Okay." He slowly stood up, leaving his Akatsuki coat on his bed. Kakuzu looked right down at you with his eyes narrowed. "You really are going to get it now, brat. Enough is enough." You started to giggle nervously and stormed out of his room, screaming loudly for help as the oldest Akatsuki member was chasing after you.   
Most of the members just looked at the both of you with slight smirks on their faces. For example Kisame, Zetsu and Deidara. The others were simply minding their own business or just not interested in some little Drama right now.   
Kakuzu himself was very fast, lightening fast to be exact. He was mostly appearing in the blink of an eye just before you and almost catching you every single time he did so. You were forced to inch back ever so slightly to the walls, until you knocked yourself accidentally into one of them, which startled you only for a few seconds. But it was enough time for Hidan's partner grabbing you by your arm and pulling you towards him, making you panic.   
That's when you noticed it. Something black came out of his stitches. You didn't know what it was and you really didn't want to know it either. It seemed threatening. You squealed quietly in protest as you closed your eyes tightly in fear.   
You waited for something, for some pain somewhere on or in your body, but none ever came.   
"Did you have to interrupt, Hidan? I was going to teach Y/N a lesson."   
You opened your eyes in surprise as you heard Hidan's name and looked up at Kakuzu. But instead of him, you saw Hidan blocking his partner's attack with his scythe. It looked so easy, but you knew it wasn't. You noticed a smirk creeping up on Hidan's face.   
"Not on my fucking watch, grandpa~" He was teasing the older man, like you did. But no consequences were occurring, since Kakuzu just gave Hidan a little scoff.   
"You two fit together like dumb and dumber." With these words he turned away and walked back to their room, leaving you speechless behind.   
"What the fuck did you do this time?!" You huffed out another squeal in surprise as Hidan picked you up and glared deadly down at you. He was worried over you, like always. You pouted quietly and looked embarrassed down on your hands, while playing around with them. "..Nothing. I could have managed it myself.." You were just mumbling at this point barely audible, but Hidan heard it nonetheless. He flicked your forehead and scoffed quietly in disapproval down at you.   
"I could have fucking lost you, Bitch!" You leaned against his chest, while being in his arms and started to sniffle quietly. You really hated it, when he yelled at you. Not soon after, Hidan wrapped you even more tightly in his arms. How he even managed to do that, you weren't sure at all, but he just did.   
After a few minutes of you almost screwing up big time, both of you were laying in the forest near a clearing, while he kept hugging you tightly. Hidan put his chin on top of your head as you noticed another sigh escaped his lips. 

"Didn't want to yell at you."   
You knew, that this was the closest you were going to get to an apologize, so you happily accepted it as you pressed a gentle, soft and careful kiss on his lips, making him smirk and you smiling brightly.


	6. Badly drawn, beautiful relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Minato, Kushina 

Pairing: -

Genre: Comedic, Romantic

Additional Warnings: -

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:  
He was chuckling quietly at his wife's antics. "COULD YOU NOT BURN?! I TREATED YOU GOOD!?" Kushina was yelling at some eggs she tried to cook currently. But she failed miserably in doing so. Minato loved Kushina's cooking, but she really couldn't cook some eggs to his amazement. It was always an event, if she tried to do it, much to his glee.  
Kushina looked so adorable, when she was mad at something, which was hopefully not him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, chuckling quietly in her ear, nuzzling it softly with a kind smile on his lips. She leaned into his embrace exhausted, but still mad at herself for not being able to cook these eggs properly. Minato felt the rage bubbling inside of her smaller frame and pulled her gently away from the oven, spinning her around himself happily. Even though Kushina tried to hold back her laughter, she couldn't hold it forever and just bursted out into a happy laughter while wrapping her arms around her husband's neck carefully. Not soon after, they shared a loving kiss with each other. 

This time it was Kushina's time to laugh. Her husband may be the Flash of Konohagakure, but he was everything but fast at hanging the clothes up outside for drying them.  
They always fell down right on his head or the ground as he managed to hang them up on the string. It really frustrated him. She could see that.  
The time she actually found out that he hated doing that, was when she heard a loud explosion from outside, while she was inside preparing lunch for the both of them.  
Kushina instantly went outside, worried about her husband's well being, but blinked in surprise as she noticed him in a giant crater with a Rasengan in his right hand. He seemed  
to be angered, very angered. She never saw him this angry before in fact. But after Minato assured her, that no one attacked him and that he explained that he was just frustrated with  
some clothes, she bursted out into laughter. Her husband chuckled nervously too, while rubbing his neck nervously. 

Minato and Kushina were both infuriated about something, which shouldn't be infuriating at all actually. The third Hokage just looked confusedly and amusedly up at them, chuckeling quietly in glee.  
"Now, now. How about we all calm down and get a cup of tea?"  
Kushina was having none of it though. She slammed her fists down on the desk in front of her. "I DON'T WANT TEA! I WANT A SOLUTION!"  
Minato and the third Hokage seemed to be nervous currently as they both started to chuckle quietly. "Now, now Kushina. Let's calm down, alright?"  
She pointed accusingly up at her husband with an angry expression on her face. "Don't tell me when I have to calm down, Minato!" He raised his arms up in defense, while laughing quietly  
and nodding.  
"Alright, alright. Both of you really came to me because Minato bought the wrong paint for your house?"  
Kushina slammed pictures of a very lime green room with very badly drawn sea horses down before him.  
"I want you to fix this!"  
Minato and the third Hokage bursted out into laughter.  
Kushina's husband got chased out of the Hokage's office after he bursted out into laughter, since he actually painted the room and drew those creatures on it.


	7. Art is an Explosion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are having a 'little' fight with one of your friends, Deidara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Deidara, Reader

Pairing: -

Genre: Comedic 

Additional Warnings: Swearing, Violence 

Requester: -

Request: - 

Story:  
You screamed loudly at Deidara as you dodged some of his bombs. How exactly you managed to do it was beyond you. You were just glad that you were still alive. Running through the streets of the Hidden Rain and cursing loudly didn't help your case either. You were a pretty low ranked Ninja, so surviving one of your friends was a pretty difficult.  
Sure, you knew some Ninjutsu and even some Genjutsu. You even created some yourself!  
But that wouldn't help you against a high ranked criminal like Deidara. 

You should have thought a bit better before insulting him.  
..You may or may not have insulted his so called 'Art' as well..  
So as he told you run, you fucking ran for your life which you decided that it was the best decision in your life which you could have done. 

Just thinking something positive seemed to attract your clumsy and unlucky side.  
You ran into a dead end. That should have never happened in the first place, since you actually knew this village like the back of your own hand. 

You noticed Deidara jumping down from one of his clay birds and approaching you with a furious look in his eyes, making you want to shrink through the ground completely.  
Closing your eyes and waiting for what happened next in fear. You were even shaking a bit.  
What you didn't see at this exact moment was Deidara's furious gaze turn into a rather soft one.  
A vein popped up in anger at one side of his head. He clenched his fist and raised it while closing his eyes furiously. 

"Y/N-ya.." 

He hit you right on your head, hardly. Very hardly.  
"Don't ya ever talk about my art like that again, hm!" 

You teared up and just nodded, looking down at your feet in shame and sadness.  
A sigh was escaping his mouth.  
"..Let's go get some ice cream, hm." 

Your mood instantly brightened as you hugged him tightly and pulled him towards an ice cream shop in delight and with a happy smile on your lips.


	8. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would need your help for a little something.   
> It's an Author's Note or however they are called. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.   
> Please enjoy. :)

Good day/night everyone!   
Due to me having almost zero time for coming up for new ideas, I wanted to ask if any of you would want   
me to write anything specific? Anything you would like to read?   
It would really help a lot. :) 

~Author's Note~


	9. Hiatus

This little book of Naruto Shorts will be on Hiatus until I can think of more stories or until someone requests something.   
I have a lot to learn and work currently partly for my job and partly for my drivers licence. 

~Author~


End file.
